Unexpected Visiter
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Kylie, Abby, Shayla, and Lea were up for the adventure of a life time when they found out that they were sent to Norrisville by some kind of magical force. They will need the help of the characters from this brucetastic cartoon to get out of this situation...or will they?
1. Sucked In

**Yes, this is an OC story and yes, this is one of those stories where someone normal goes into the show. In this case, that show is Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. I will be using my real name for the OC along with some of my friend's sales because I am terrible at making up names :/**

Hey, I'm Kylie. Normally I'm off writing a comic book or watching some kind of cartoon. Maybe even recreating a cartoon in Minecraft but what happened to me is something you'd never think to happen.

It all started when I was moving in with my grandparents because we couldn't afford to pay for our house anymore. I had invited my three closest friends over to hang out. Their names are Abby, Lea, and Shayla. None of them watch as much TV as I do, they couldn't even come close. Abby watches some cartoons and I'm not sure about Lea and Shayla but I think they at least watch YouTube videos.

My parents were inside packing to leave. We had only a couple more days before we had to leave.

The four of us were outside on my lawn in the back yard playing volleyball. Lea, considering she's not very good at volleyball, hit the ball into the small apricot tree. I went over to get the ball while Abby and Shayla were playfully insulting Lea and doing a bad job at it.

It's okay though, we all think it's funny. I picked up the ball and it revealed a large hole leading to...well I wasn't quite sure. "Guys, check this out." I said.

The three came over to where I was. "Cool! It's a hole!" Shayla said in a cheerfully sarcastic tone. Abby and Lea laughed.

"Yeah but it wasn't there before." I said and before Shayla could say something weird like "I blame it on the large bunny infestation," or " Darn those large ants." I was literally sucked into the hole.

The three were then sucked in after me.

We all screamed as we were plummeting down the large hole.

We then were spit out on the other end right infront of a large white high school.

Abby read the sign outloud, "Norrisvilel High school. Go Carp...?" She said.

I gasped and my eyes widened. I smiled and started giggling. That's right folks, I was fangirling in my own special way. "Did you say Norrisville High? Go Carp?" I knew that's what she had said but I was so happy that I couldn't think strait.

My friends looked at me confused, "So?" Abby asked.

"SO WE'RE INSIDE ONE OF THE MOST BRUCETASTIC CARTOONS OF ALL TIME!" I yelled back.

"What? Adventure Time." Abby told me sarcastically knowing that Adventure Time was and still is my favorite show. Randy Cunningham is in the top 5 though.

"No, we're in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja!" I yelled.

"she's lost it." Lea told Abby and Shayla.

"I will prove it to you." I told her and grabbed my three friends. I dragged them all into the school. I continued dragging them through the halls until I found Randy.

I gasped. "This could not get any better. Hey kid! Your name is Randy Cunningham, right?" I asked Randy.

He took a couple steps back and said, "Yeah." Randy said awkwardly.

"Ha! I told you!" I yelled.

"Hi!" Shayla said happily.

"Kylie, stop! You're being really weird." Abby told me.

"Oh Abby, I'm always weird." I giggled.

"Who are you four...people." Randy asked.

I dropped my friends and they all landed with a weak thump.

"I'm Kylie and this is Abby, Shayla, and Lea. We're here because we...can?" I said.

"Was that a question or an answer?" Lea whispered to me.

"Ssh." I whispered back.

"I'm Randy and my buddy Howard should be here in 3...2...1." Randy said and right as he got to 1, sure enough, Howard came walking around the corner.

"Hey Cunningham, who are the ladies?" Howard asked and all of us looked at him, obviously weirded out.


	2. The Explanation

"This is Abby, Shayla, Kylie, and Leea," Randy said. The three of us snickered at Randy's mistake.

"It's pronounced Léa,"

I was seriously trying not to flip out. I stood behind my friends because I couldn't stop smiling, I was so close to jumping up and down, giggling and being super weird.

At my school, everyone who knows me, knows that I am obsessed with cartoons.

"Anyways, we're going to go over there for a minute," Abby said and pulled me away, noticing how stupid I was being.

I walked away still smiling.

"What's wrong with you?You making this face:," Shayla tried her best to impersonate my face but make it look slightly dumber.

"Are you guys blind!? We're obviously not in California anymore, well we might be but I'm not 100% sure, and we're definitely not in my back yard! I know exactly where we are, we're in Norrisville," My voice sounded super high pitched because I talk in a higher pitched voice when I'm fangirling/geeking out.

Abby, Shayla, and Léa all looked at each other, and then back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to tell us everything you know about this show and if there's any way we can get out of here!" Abby said, putting her hands on my shoulders and shaking me as if I was a maraca.

"Okay so long story short, we're stuck in some sort of ninja show where the kid who was just talking to me is secretly the ninja. He can't tell anybody that he's the ninja or awful things could happen to him! The students and people who live in Norrisville believe that the ninja is 800 years old, but the truth is that a new ninja is chosen every 4 years. It says it right in the theme song. Want me to sing it? For 800 yea—," I was cut off by Léa putting her hand over my mouth, muffling what I was saying and eventually making me just stop talking.

"Don't sing," She told me, pulling her hand away from my mouth.

"Okay, but I feel like there was something I was missing...but what?" I though for like two minutes but never figured it out. I was just about to give up when a monster crashed through the walls of the school.

Abby, Shayla, and Léa all screamed their heads off but I, being my idiotic self, just stood there until the monster came right up to my face and growled.

"Oh right, this school gets attacked my monsters every day!" I said.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Léa rolling her eyes and Shayla giving me the _'Oh Really?'._


	3. Forgiven

"Smoke bomb!" Yelled a voice.

I looked behind me and saw Randy AKA The Ninja of Norrisville.

I smiled, still geeking out but it wasn't a huge smile, more of a nervous smile.

The ninja jumped up to the monster. I could tell it was a stank'd Bucky because it was a purple monster with glowing eyes poking out of the sockets and a ripped band geek outfit.

Randy sliced the geek's hat, but that didn't d'stank him.

"You have to go for the triangle!" I yelled to Randy.

I was like 99% positive that Randy was giving me a confused look under his mask but he shrugged it off.

Randy looked everywhere for Bucky's triangle but couldn't find it.

"Check his pocket!" I yelled.

Randy then did as I said and found Bucky's triangle. "Ninja slice," He said just before slicing the instrument in half causing Bucky to revert back to normal.

I fell to the ground and Randy caught me. I looked up and when I saw him I smiled my typical fangirl smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked me but I didn't reply. I just continued to smile. "Okay well this is weird so I'm just gonna smokebomb," Randy said and then smokebombed.

Lea, Shayla, and Abby all came out from their hiding places and ran towards me. "Are you some kind of idiot!?" Lea yelled at me.

"I don't know how to answer that," I told her only half-jokingly. I seriously was an idiot sometimes and we all know it.

"You almost got us destroyed by a monster!" Lea continued.

"Me!? How is any of this my fault!?"

"You got us trapped in here!"

"No I didn't!"

"Oh come on, don't act dumb! This is one of _your_ favorite shows, _you_ can't stop smiling, and _you_ were the first one down that hole next to _your_ tree in _your_ back yard!"

"Yeah but no matter how stupid I can be I wouldn't open up a portal into a cartoon, at least not intentionally!

"Yeah well you can continue to smile and be happy while we're going to go find a way out, and don't follow us," Lea told me, walked away, and Abby and Shayla followed her.

I didn't get why she was so mad because I didn't mean to make us come here. I mean, sure it wasn't the safest cartoon and a cartoon like We Bare Bears or Dude, Thats My Ghost would have been a lot less monster and good guy gets the evil villain thing but, I didn't mean to make my friends mad. I had to stop this, I just wish I had come up with a less stupid idea than the one I thought of.

LATER

I walked into the room that Heidi usually does her internet show thing so I could apologize to my friends in front of Norrisville. I walked up to Heidi while she was live with Debby Kang.

"So Debby Kang, what's the haps?" She asked.

"I'm one step closer to finding out who the ninja is!"

"But I thought you already tried to figure out who the ninja is," Heidi said.

"I did? Well, anyways, I'm trying to figure out the truth behind that mask. I've limited it down to Stevens and Randy Cunningham,"

"But I thought we already figured out that Blandy Donutham isn't the ninja,"

"We did?"

I was getting really annoyed by this. I had seen the episode that they were talking about and I knew why Debby didn't know the whole story anymore. It was because she was mind wiped and just listening to them talk back and fourth about that episode made me kind of annoyed. With Heidi saying things like _'But I thought we already figured out that Randy isn't the ninja'_ and then Debbie replying with stupid things like _'Really? I don't remember that'._ I was done listening and was officially bored out of my mind.

I wish I haven't done this but I knocked on the glass surrounding the studio. Heidi looked over at me and gave me a bit of a stink eye. I smiled sheepishly, then waved to her.

"Can I maybe come in and say something?" I asked.

"Sorry but Debby Kang is trying to find out who the ninja is again," Heidi replied.

"Again?" Debby was obviously confused and I was obviously annoyed. "Look, Debby, Randy isn't the ninja, we've already gone over it. I have video evidence on my phone to prove it too," I said and tried to pull up YouTube but it had somehow been deleted from my phone or something but I couldn't find the app.

Heidi wasn't having it.

It was after I had gone through all of that, I realized I could have texted my friends a sorry this whole time. I face palmed before saying, "You know what, I'm really sorry for wasting your time. I'm just gonna go over there now," I ran out of the room and started texting Léa.

Meanwhile, Léa, Abby, and Shayla were all trying to find their way out. Léa was still mad but Abby and Shayla felt sorry.

"Léa, are you sure you know where your going? We've been kind of walking in circles. I've seen that same kid shoved in a locker three times already!" Abby said anxiously.

"I'm not 100% sure but—"

"Kylie would have been 100% sure,"

"What do you mean?" Léa and Abby talked back and fourth.

"Kylie has made this school in Minecraft before! She's seen like every episode of this show and knows the names of almost all of the characters! I think she knows what to do," Abby told Léa. Out of the three, I've known Abby the longest. I've known her since she moved and was put into my class in 3rd grade. I honestly couldn't say the same for the other two. In fact, if it wasn't for Abby I wouldn't know them.

"How did you know about all of that?" Léa asked Abby.

"She talks to me about it all of the time. It's one of the cartoons she obsessed over and won't stop talking about!" Abby said.

"Oh right! I remember her telling us something about a ninja show and how there's an evil genius, a sorcerer, and how the science teacher loves a skeleton!" Shayla told the two.

"Sorcerer! Like dark Magic and stuff!?" Léa started freaking out, then she got a text on her phone coming from me.

 _I'm really sorry you guys. I didn't mean to get us into this mess. We just wanted to hang out and now we're stuck in this hilarious and Bruce cartoon, but it could be worse. We could be trapped under the sea in Sponge Bob Square Pants or have to fight things like rainbow barfing gnomes in Gravity Falls._ The text read.

Léa laughed a short pity laugh before texting back _it's okay._

 **A/N: So I want to say that yes, I do talk about cartoons to my friends even if they have no clue what I'm saying. Yes, they don't usually listen. And yes, I met these three the way it's explained in this chapter.**


	4. Caught

My phone dinged and I got the text. I smiled and started to reply. _K, let's meet over by the Sorcerer's Hole!_

There was no reply for a couple minutes, then I got a call while I was almost to the Sorcerer's Hole. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Léa. I then answered the phone.

Léa laughed sheepishly through the phone. _"Where's the sorcerer's hole?"_ She asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"It's right by the front doors. Where are you?" I asked.

"We're over by the gym," Léa said to me. I face palmed, knowing the gym is all the way across the school.

"Stay there, I'll meet you there," I said and started sprinting there.

I was out of breath by the time I made it to them.

"What took you so long?" Shayla asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry it took me a while to get all the way across a school that I know only through a cartoon!" I said sounded angrily sarcastic.

"Let's go!" Léa yelled.

"Yeah, about that. We're going to have to walk because I got in trouble in the way here by Principal Slimovitz because there's no running in the halls," I said.

Léa facepalmed and started to laugh a bit. It was the first time I had heard her laugh since we had gotten here. Maybe she was getting used to it. The thought of that made me smile.

Once we got there, the first bell rang and the students almost literally climbed on top of us. We don't know what it feels like to have hallways when the bell rings because out school is somewhat "outdoors".

"So that's what that feels like," I said and the second bell rang.

"What are we gonna do now?" Léa asked.

"About what? Going to class or getting out of here?" I asked.

"Getting out of here," Léa replied.

"Well, first of all, we have to make sure that no one can see us so someone has to be on the lookout," I said and Abby nodded before running over to the nearest hallway.

"Why are we here?" Shayla asked. "Couldn't we have stayed over at the gym?"

"No. The sorcerer's hole is full of mysterious magic and some of that mysterious magic must have been the cause of this. Either that or the Nomicon has something to do with this, and that's gonna be a bit harder to get to," I explained the plan.

"How are we going to get the magic out of the sorcerer?" Léa asked.

I paused and facepalmed. "Dang it! I knew I was forgetting something!"

"You don't know!?" Léa asked.

"Do you want the truth or do you want a small lie that makes you feel a bit better?" I asked.

Léa looked seriously ticked but I couldn't take her seriously like that. Her face was priceless. I almost started to laugh but had to hold it it. I eventually started to choke on my own laughter and...that didn't end well. I don't choke to death or anything, I was just coughing for a bit and we got caught.

I'll admit, that was definitely NOT one of my best moments. I just know that I'm going to go on this epic adventure and remember nothing but getting caught. Of corse.

And, out of all of the people to get caught by, we were caught by Principal Slimovitz.

"Okay, Kylie, I'll do the talking," Léa told me as we were following Principal Slimovitz to his office.

"So kids, who are your parents?" asked once we were all in his office.

"Okay, Kylie, you'll do the talking," Léa told me.


	5. The Tengu Stone

I wasn't worried at all. I'm usually a honking master when it comes to making up junk about cartoons that can be pretty believable. "My mom's name is Sally McSlingldorf," I said quickly. Shayla, Abby, and Léa all started cracking up histarically and I almost did the same thing.

"Well, I'm going to need to call Sally so can I please have her number?" Principal Slimovitz said, fully believing my lie. I never realized exactly how dumb the characters in this show can be. If I had said that to my principal, she would give me a month's worth of detention.

"Uh..., 123-456-7890," I told the principal and, again, he bought it. I was so honking happy with this.

"Wait, thr area code is different than the one in Norrisville," Principal Slimovitz told me.

"Well, that's because we just moved here from Chicago," I said. The only reason I was able to come up with Chicago was because Abby used to live in Chicago before she moved to my school. I do know that it was definitly the wrong area code but it was too late now.

"Well then. Thank you, you can go but please get a hall pass before walking around the halls all willy nilly," Principal Slimovitz said and let us go. I was really confused as to why he let us go so early without even giving us detention or anything. It was so weird.

I've seen Randy and Howard do the exact same thing but they never got in trouble.

Shayla started to laugh again, "Sally McSingldorf? That was hilarious," Shayla said doubled over in laughter.

"Yeah, I am pretty funny," I said and started to laugh with her. A couple seconds later, we were all laughing histarically. We were disterbing classes and teachers were closing their doors. Usually, they would keep the doors open but they didn't.

Once we got back to the sorcerer's hole I went over to the tengu stone to crack it when I realized something. "Guys, if I crack this stone then It'll do absolutely nothing. We need Randy to do it or else we won't get back home. It doesn't work with humans," I told my friends and they weren't happy with that.

"Wait, why does this Randy kid have to do it?" Abby asked.

"The show that we are trapped in is literally called Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja," I said in response.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Abby said and started laughing.

"Wait, so if you know who the ninja is then why not just go find him and tell him to crack the stone?" Léa asked.

"You don't understand, I'd need a huge explanation as to how I know he's the ninja without telling him that he's inside of some sort of cartoon I watched every day. Plus, the last person who tried to expose his identity was mind-wiped, and I'm not just going to say that I've been spying on him! That would be creepy," I replied.

"Then how else are we going to do this?" Shayla asked.

I thought for a moment. "I have an idea, but none of you are going to like it," I told my friends.


	6. Almost Alliance

"Have you guys ever heard of McFist?" I asked knowing they had know idea what I was talking about.

And to no one's surprise, they all shrugged in confusion. "McFist is the richest person in Norrisville because of all of ViceRoy's inventions that McFist takes credit for he's the most known person besides the ninja. He's working with the sorcerer to get revenge on the ninja in exchange for whatever superpower he wants," I explained but they were still really confused.

I face palmed and just grabbed Abby's arm. "Come on, I'll show you my idea," I started to pull Abby out of the school and Léa and Shayla followed.

We ended up in front of a pyramid-shaped building. "Why do I get the feeling that this is a bad idea," Léa said.

"Because it is. Now, let me do all of the talking, I think I know how we can get in," I said and walked into the building. My friends all looked at each other worryingly before following close behind me.

"Is that a robot monkey!?" Shayla exclaimed. I nodded. "Well it's more of a robo-ape but...you know," I replied.

I led them up to the top of the building to where I assumed McFist was. The Robo-Apes must have not mistaken us as a threat because they weren't doing anything about the fact that four 12 year olds were walking around the building.

Once we got to McFist's and ViceRoy's lab I heard the sorcerer yelling. It sent chills down my spine and I started to feel fear. I froze.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked me, concerned. She put her hand on my shoulder and I snapped out of it.

"Um...I'm not so sure this was a very good idea," I said, shaky.

"Well there's no turning back now," Léa said.

I nodded before knocking on the door. There was a loud echo that bounced throughout the room and everything went silent. I assumed that the sorcerer had just gone offline or something.

McFist opened the door and yelled, "What!? Can't you see I'm...hello ladies," McFist tried to sweeten his tone but I knew the truth.

"Listen McFist," I said sternly, "I know you're after the ninja _but_ I also know the ninj's identity. If you would like the help of my friends and I, you will listen to me very closely," I told the man.

"How do I know I can trust you?" McFist asked me.

"Do you want to know the ninja's identity or not?" I asked, knowing what his answer would be.

He looked back at ViceRoy who shrugged, "Fine, it's a deal!" McFist and I shook hands before he let me in.

"Should we let them meet the sorcerer?" McFist whispered to ViceRoy.

"In a bit, I want to test their loyalty first," ViceRoy replied and laughed in his best evil laugh. McFist joined him but his laugh sounded more villainous than the inventor's.

 **A/N: So I'm doing this trivia thing where I ask a question and you comment what you think the answer is! The people who get the correct answer gets a shoutout in the next chapter! So the question is...Who do you think I like the most as a villain? ViceRoy, Hannibal McFist, or The Sorcerer?**


	7. Howard Learns The Truth

**A/N: Thank you all for playing my Author's Game, as I have decided to call it, last chapter! I will admit that the answer was a little obvious but the winner is** NinjaKittenz **! Congradulatione and thank you so much for playing and reading! Without further-a-do, let's go!**

We all walked into the room and I could tell that the two villains didn't trust me. I looked back at my friends worringly. The trusted looks on their faces were what kept me going even when McFist hooked us up to the same mind readers as Howard did back in Gossip Boy.

 _Oh great, we mean as much to him as Howard did._ I though while ViceRoy was setting it up. "Everybody, get a song stuck in your head!" I loudly whispered to them. It was just quiet enough for them to hear and not have the evil "geniuses" hear.

"Like what?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, Call Me Maybe," I joked.

"Well, it worked," Léa said and we all have a small pity laugh.

"I'm gonna get the Whoopie World song stuck in my head," I told my friends.

"What's that?" Shayla asked.

"I'll tell you later," I told her as McFist and ViceRoy came walking into the room holding the familiar small TV from Gossip Boy. I was having serious dejavu.

McFist started speaking his way of calmly through the microphone attached to speakers in the room we were in. His voice echoed throughout the room making him sound really loud.

"I've decided that we should test your loyalty using this mind reader that I built. Now, I want you to tell me the truth. What are you gonna tell me?" McFist said with a villainous smile that frightened us.

My friends responded by looking at me. I thought about exactly what I was telling them, until I slipped up. I was saying, "I'm going to tell you the ninja's identity so yu can destroy him," but thought about Randy putting on the mask to show Howard in the first episode. The memory stopped at Howard saying "My best friend's the ninja!" and then my mind went blank realizing what I had just done.

"What's wrong?" Léa asked me, noticing my sudden silence.

"I can't believe I just did that," I replied.

"Did what?" Abby asked.

"I just thought of Randy's secret identity," my eyes were overfilled with guilt.

"So?" Shayla asked getting a couple confused stares from Abby and Léa.

"We're hooked up to mind readers," Léa replied for me.

Shayla gave herself a facepalm and Léa let out a short laugh.

I kept looking up to McFist who was looking at the screen with wide-eyes. "But I thought he wasn't he ninja," ViceRoy assumed.

A lightbulb went off in my head. "Exactly, which is why you should never take advice from a couple of kids now...if you'll excuse me I'll just wiggle way way out of this trap," I said trying to cut the ropes with my dangerously sharp nails, but it obviously didn't work and I resorted to just squirming around. Once that didn't work, I couldn't count on the ninja to save me.

I tried to remember if Randy's phone number had ever been said in the series. I could reach my phone but couldn't call anyone unless I had their number. I assumed it was different in cartoons.

My friends held back laughter as I idiotically struggled to get myself free, not realizing the deathly drop below me.

Once I noticed the drop I stopped and mentally smacked myself across the face. _Idiot!_ I told myself. It wasn't the first time and it was definitely not the last.

McFist didn't believe my small fibb and I think he saw what I was thinking. About how Howard had been the fake ninja.

"ViceRoy! Release my invention!" McFist yelled.

"Don't you mean _my_ invention?" ViceRoy said.

"MY INVENTION!" McFist snapped and walked out of the room.

"I never get any credit around here," ViceRoy mumbled to himself and let us free.

He walked into his lab and my friends and I followed close behind. We saw his press a large red button and a large chamber released a robot dragon that spit flames. I had to admit, it looked super bruce and reminded me of American Dragon Jake Long but I shook that thought out of my head.

The monster crashed through the ceiling of the lab leaving a large hole in the room. "We have to follow that dragon," I said and the four of us sprinted out of the building, good thing we're all fast and around the same speed. I'm the slowest of us four but I didn't let that bother me for now.

"Considering school isn't out yet, I'm pretty sure that dragon is going to Norrisville High," I said while we were running.

"Why are we even following it anyways?" Shayla asked.

"We need to warn Randy," I replied.

We were panting and our of breath by the time we had gotten to NHS.

"Now where?" Léa asked. I was glad that she was letting me take charge now.

"Randy should be in the cafeteria assuming we've been gone for around two hours," I said and we all took of for the cafeteria. There, we found the one table where Randy and Howard usually sit. "There he is!" I said.

We ran over to his table and arrived there breathless. "Randy! Don't ask me how I know this but there's a killer robot dragon it its way here!" I explained, still panting.

"Why are you asking me?" Randy had a nervous sweat forming on his forehead.

"I just told you not to ask! What the juice, man," I said in a bit of frustration.

"Okay...um...Howard, I'll be right back," He said and wonked at his best friend before leaving him with his food.

I looked over to the boy sitting across from me. "Yo, Howard," Shayla snorted at my choice of words, "I know that Randy's the ninja," Howard looked ready to deny it but I quickly shushed him. "I know I have no evidence, well except for the fact that he left the second that he found out about a killer robot and the ninja is probably gonna show up any second now, but I know everything. About the Nomicon, the past ninja's and the exchange every four years between them, and who the ninja is right now. I know that the Nomicon is probably gonna mind-wipe me but I need your help. _We_ need your help."

Howard's jaw was dropped and it was the most surprised I had ever seen him. "What's in it for me?" He asked.

"I don't know, gravy fries?" I bargained.

Howard looked pleased.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked and put on a challenging face.


	8. The Nomicon!

**A/N: Hey! So sorry there was no author's game and there may or may not be one this chapter either. Idk I'm kinda tired. Anyways, happy early Thanksgiving everyone!**

I looked back to my friends and they all looked like they trusted me, so I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Do you know any way we could get Randy to break the Tengu Stone again to take us home?" I asked.

"Oh no! I am _not_ going to be turned into a..." Howard's voice trailed off.

"A bird demon? Yeah, I know you hated that experience but we can't get home without some sort of magical thing to take us back," I finished Howard's sentence.

"How did you...?" Howard started to ask.

"I'll tell you later," I assured him and he nodded.

"How about the Nomicon?" Howard suggested hoping I'd be fine with it.

"I considered that but..."

"OH COME ON!" Howard exclaimed surprising us all for a moment. "Sorry, what?" Howard got embarrassed once he saw the looks on our faces.

"Anyways, I considered that but I'm afraid it'll mind while me like it did to Debby Kang. Sure, she was using the ninja's identity against Randy and told all of Norissville who the ninja is, but I won't do that," I said working out my own problem. "Can you ask Ramdy for me?" I asked Howard.

Howard sat up a little strainer in his seat and thought for a moment. "Are you gonna make a bird demon fly up my butt?" He asked.

My friends looked at me confused before cracking up at Howard's question. I tried to hold back my own laughter while replying, "No,"

"Then I accept your offer," Howard said and we shook hands in agreement.

"Where is the ninja anyways?" Léa asked and just as she did Randy, aka the ninja, came flying in on the robotic dragon.

"That was comically timed," Abby said.

"It's a cartoon, of corse it was," Shayla replied.

"Cartoon?" Howard asked.

I turned to look at him and he looked really confused. _Dang it!_ I thought. "She didn't say cartoon. She said, uh, splatoon," I smiled.

"Is that pirate talk?" Howard asked me.

"I think so," I smiled even wider which ended up making me look down right stupid. I turned back to the fight as Randy leaped up into the air, dodging the dragon's large metal tail.

"Ninja leap!" He yelled. Léa facepalmed once she noticed Randy's strange habit of yelling out what he was doing next and I started to freak out again.

The ninja sliced the tail off of the dragon as it turned around to face him. It spit fireballs at Randy and he used his sword to deflect each and every one of them.

"Ninja dodge, ninja dodge, ninja dodge, and NINJA DODGE!" Randy called out.

"Does this guy yell out everything he says?" Léa asked me, irritated.

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied.

Randy sliced the head off of the dragon and sparkes went flying everywhere. The lit up eyes of the dragon faded black and students chanted "Ninja!" Randy bowed before calling his signature "SMOKEBOMB!" Before tossing something on the ground that erupted into smoke and once the smoke cleared, the ninja was gone.

Students started walking out of the cafeteria as the bell rang but my friends and I stayed in the cafeteria, and so did Howard.

Randy walked up to Howard, "Hey, Howard, let's go. We have to get to PE," Randy said signaling Howard to follow him but, to Randy's surprise, he didn't. "Howard?" He asked.

"Cunningham, can I tell you something?" Howard asked and Randy nodded in response. Howard explained everything that I had told him and once he was done, Randy looked shocked.

"No honkin' way!" Randy yelled. "That's how you knew that I should've sliced Bucky's triangle while he was stanked!" Randy exclaimed.

I laughed sheepishly remembering Randy's face. "Heh, yep. So will you help?"

"You bet your cheese I will!" Randy sounded excited.

"So this is where you get all of that 'so honkin' bruce' and 'holy flipping cheese cows'," Léa said.

"Actually, you can thank Mariana for the cheese cows thing. She didn't hear what I had said and thought I said cheese cows so that became my new thing," I explained.

"Oh," Léa replied.

"So are you ready to see what the Nomicon looks like?" Randy asked, taking out the black and red book. I died inside when I saw this book, metaphorically speaking of corse.

"You bet I am!" I exclaimed.

"Howard? You coming?" Randy asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay out here after what happened last time," Howard said and I instantly changed my mind remembering Nomirandy, but it was too late. Randy opened up the Nomicon and we were all shlooped in.

"Woah!" My friends and I exclaimed.

"Welcome to the Nomicon!" Randy said looking up at the ceiling of the Pagota we were in.


	9. Retracing Our Steps

I looked around the detailed walls of the Nomicon. I was freaking out like crazy by now and honestly couldn't have stopped even if I wanted to.

"Is she okay?" Randy asked noticing my somewhat strange behavior.

"I'm pretty sure. She's like this a lot," Shayla said smiling.

"Wait, so, where are we?" Léa asked looking around.

"We're in only one of the brucest books in the history of bruce! This is The Nomicon, a book full of 800 years worth of ninja knowledge," I explained to my friends who looked at me as if they didn't know what I was talking about, because they didn't. "BRUCE means awesome," I said trying to clarify that question which, for some reason, seemed to always be the first question asked when I used cartoon slang.

My friends nodded and Randy looked at me obviously wondering how I knew about this. I saw his expression and almost burst into laughter. "Oh, right, I know pretty much everything about your life and the people around you," I said only realizing how creepy it sounded until after I had said it.

Randy took a step back and that's when that little lightbulb went off in my head realizing that I had just sounded like I've been stalking him my whole life. "Oh no wait that came out wrong! What I meant to say was that...man there is not many ways I could explain this. I haven't been watching you or anything. You know what, I'll explain everything before we get back to our own reality."

Randy nodded and lead us into a long hallway full of ninja moves and training rooms. "This is where I ask all of my questions that most likely relate to being the ninja," Randy told us, leading us into a room labeled 'Secret Q&A'. I looked at the door confused, I had never seen this room in the show before so how could it exist? That, somehow, was my only question after everything that's happened.

When the door was opened, it revealed a bright flash of light that almost blinded me. I shielded my eyes, just in case. When we were in the room we were surrounded by a desert-looking biome. There were painted-looking foregrounds and cardboard cut-outs of cacti painted green with fake needles coming out of them.

I looked at the room in complete awe. It was amazing. I never would have expected the room to look so amazing, but I should have considering it's the Ninja Nomicon and anything you can think of just magically appears out of thin air.

"So, Nomicon, we have a couple girls here who have some questions that need to be answered," Randy said pointing at my friends and I.

I was relieved when the Nomicon didn't instantly try to mind-wipe me.

I cleared my throat before speaking, "Well, we need to get home and I assumed that a magical book would be able to get us home," There was a thirty second pause before the Nomicon responded.

" ** _For you to go home, you must retrace your steps._** " I thought for a moment. Luckily, the book wasn't speaking in too much of a riddle. I remembered getting here from outside but that's pretty much all I thought the Nomicon meant. I nodded in understanding and we were all shlooped out, luckily in our correct bodies.

"We have to get to the Norissville High sign," I demanded once everyone had gotten up.

"Allow me to lead the way," Randy said strutting proudly and, even though I knew where I was going, I followed. Most of the time I walked next to Randy, having funny conversations and laughing at each ofher's jokes. Since we both found puns hilarious and we were both somewhat good at making up puns we were able to get along just fine.

Once we had gotten to the front, I looked around but saw nothing that looked out of the ordinary. "Glob dang it!" I exclaimed and Randy, who had not heard me use any Adventure Time refrenced swears, looked at me confused. I smiled sheepishly and continued to look around, that was when I found something a bit out of the ordinary.


	10. Is The Truth Too Much?

There was a faint glow coming from the right wooden pole holding the sign up. I sat down onto my knees and started digging into the ground.

"Why do you think this is gonna work?" Léa asked refusing to help at the moment.

"I don't know. We're standing next to the ninja, nothing could surprise me anymore. Not even if the sorcerer came out from this hole or if McFist was secretly spying on us," I said and realized something, "McFist is spying on us!"

"How do you know?" Abby asked.

"We escaped his trap and he knows that we know who the ninja is. He's bound to be looking for us!" I exclaimed trying to cover up the hole I just dug.

Randy groaned, "Why can't that shoob just leave me alone!?" As always, I understood where Randy was coming from but, my friends had no idea what Randy had just said.

"Ra...uh...Ninja, is there any other way we could get home?" I asked as we got away from the tracker. I called Randy the ninja just in case McFist had any other tricks up his sleeve.

"Hm...nope," Randy replied.

"Well, we came here through the tree in your backyard, right?" Léa started.

"Yeah," the other three of us replied while Randy just looked confused.

"Maybe we can get back through a tree. Or, at least, a hole near a tree."

I thought and remembered back to the episode when the past ninja trapped some stank'd kid in ice. I smiled, "Guys, I know where to go.

I found the tree that the kid ran into but there wasn't anything special about it. I assumed that, since it had actually been in an episode...you know what, scratch that. A lot of trees are seen in episodes of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.

"Well I just discovered something," I said.

"What'd you discover?" Shayla asked.

"That I am a complete idiot," I replied.

My friends smiled but Randy looked around before slipping on his ninja mask.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think you're onto something," He replied turning into his ninja rage.

"What are you gonna do, burn the tree down!?" I exclaimed.

"Not exactly," Randy made a green fire ring around the tree that let off strong winds. It spread rapidly pushing my friends and I back into the ground as Randy was able to keep his balance. The ring grew taller as students from different classes looked out the windows.

Randy's eyes glowed the same color as the green fire ring, glowing just as bright. The red stripes on his black ninja suit turned green and he was engulfed in a green aura.

"Uh...Ninja, I hope you don't mind me asking but, WHAT THE JUICE ARE YOU DOING!?" I exclaimed looking at the freshman in awe.

He looked down to me, his pupil-less eyes starred at me sending a cold shiver down my spine. His arms went from being folded around his back to being on either side of him. The aura disappeared and the ring exploded leaving everyone in awe.

The ninja suit was gone and there lay Randy defenseless and in his school clothes.

When I saw this I didn't know whether to panic for geek out, so I did both. I started laughing nervously as students crowded around the five of us, Howard was pushing and shoving through the crowd.

"How is this possible? The ninja is 800 years old! You're just 14, right?" Bucky questioned.

Neither of us knew exactly how to answer that. I looked at the students crowded around as I helped Randy up. Then I helped my friends up.

"Well, you see, the thing about that is...hey, who wants waffles?" I asked trying to change the subject but, sadly, I failed.

Bash looked down to his hero as if he had just found out he had a long lost twin. I knew what Bash was thinking. " _Sweet cheese that shoob's the ninja._ "

Howard kept on denying any questions that the crowd had and Debby's memory was restored.

"I KNEW IT!" She yelled recalling her last theory before being mind-wiped.

"Wait, but you and the ninja were in the same place at the same time," Heidi reasoned.

"Uh...," Randy thought, first glancing to Howard, then glancing over to me as I stood staring at him worryingly.

Howard looked angry. I was so confused as to what exactly I was thinking. On one hand, I love these moments in shows like this but, what about Randy. I was feeling really bad for him.

 **A/N: Boom! Plot twist! You're welcome XD. I wanna know what your reaction would be if you were in the show and something like this had happened with Randy. Now as to what happened with the whole tree scene, you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Encouragement

I didn't know what else to say except for one thing. "OK, CAN EVERYBODY JUST SHUT THE HONK UP!" There was silence with was a nice change from the students shouting questions at us faster than bullets from a gun.

I took a deep breath before speaking up again, "I know you have a lot of questions and you want answers but let me tell you that you didn't know the ninja's identity for a reason. One of the reasons is because Randy's gonna get mindwiped in about five minutes because of this! So if you could all just be quiet and go on with your day as if nothing happened then that would be great!"

The students thought it was best to listen.

"Uh, but how is he gonna get mind wiped if there's no one to mind wipe him," Doug said and I almost screamed.

"Nobody cares, Doug!" Howard took the words right out of my mouth as my friends and I laughed. Doug mumbled something as he walked away.

"Now, what the juice did you just do?" I asked Randy.

"I'm not exactly sure what it was. It felt like it was taking the power strait from me. I think I made a portal somewhere," Randy replied.

I smiled as my eyes lit up like a light. My friends and I walked over to the tree and looked behind it and found a green portal. I suddenly felt bad.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't think you can get the ninja mask back. And what about the Nomicon," I said walking away from the portal.

"I...I don't know. I may have given up my job as the ninja but at least you four get to go home," Randy smiled trying to pretend that he wasn't upset about getting rid of the mask.

"We should probably check on the Nomicon though," Léa said recalling the name of the 800 year old book.

I nodded in agreement and Randy got up. "Then we should hurry because it's gonna be ticked."

"Yeah, you're probably right," And with that, we were off.

We ran to the cafeteria at full speed with Howard quickly falling behind before we all decided to just drag him by the arm.

Once we got there we found Doug analyzing the Nomoicn. He didn't dare to look inside but he did keep staring into the green ninja on the book. It seemed to glow slightly before turning grey.

"Oh no," I said.

"What's the matter?" Léa asked.

"The Nomjcon is losing its magic," I replied running over to Doug. "Hey, Doug. Can I have that book, please?"

Doug looked at me for a second then his gaze turned back to the book before he hugged it to his chest with a stern, "No."

"Aww man, what the juice!" Howard complained.

"Doug, you don't understand how much I need that book so if you could just...," Randy started to read for the book but Doug turned his back to the boy. "Seriously? Are you honking kidding me, Doug? Please, I've been saving your butt for almost a year now, do you think you could return the favor?"

Doug sighed, turned around, and, to our surprise, dashed off through the halls.

"Hey! No running in the halls!" Principal Slimovitz called trying to make Doug stop but was knocked down by the six of us chasing after the boy.

You're all going to detention!"

"Aww man," I said.

"Don't listen to that shoob, just keep running," Randy said and I picked up my pace a bit.

Randy and I were both running ahead of the other four, almost competitively racing. We finally caught up to Doug. Randy grabbed the book as I pinned his hands behind his own back. "Uncle! Uncle! Let me go!" Doug screamed and I let go, feeling kinda bad.

I saw the book and the red had faded to a maroon-grey color. Randy looked at the book as if he had just lost a friend, because he had. Not only was the book somewhat dying, but so were Plop Plop, first ninja, and all of the book's knowledge. Never to be used again. The ninja's days were over.

Once I had realized that, I had realized something else. My jaw dropped and my skin became a bit pale.

"Kylie? Are you okay?" Abby asked the question everyone was wondering.

"The sorcerer," I mumbled.

Once Randy heard this he facepalmed. "Wonk! Shoob honk wonk!" He yelled in rage.

Howard freaked out. "Cunningham? What are we gonna do!?"

"I don't know. Without the suit I'm pretty much powerless," Randy said.

"What!? Don't say that, man. You're like 1,000 times more experienced in fighting the sorcerer than anyone else in this school could ever wish to be. You've fought one of McFist's robots with somewhat ease when you couldn't get to your mask! You're brave and no matter what you say, you're still technically the protector of Norrisville. You haven't been mind-wiped yet and your four years isn't up yet," I said. I could have said more but I was out of inspiration and what I said seemed to help.

"Thanks," Randy mumbled, too scared to speak any louder.


	12. Bonded by a Trap

I heard the fear in Randy's voice which soon was transferred to mine, "So, when do you think he's coming?" I asked as my lips quivered. My voice was shaky.

The ground started to shake and a bright flash coming from the main hallway blinded us. We shielded our eyes.

"I'm assuming now!" Howard yelled in rage. We heard a laugh that could destroy children. It was scarier than the show had made it seem.

"Why!? Why Jed Elinoff!? Why Scott Thomas!?" I yelled.

"Who?" Randy asked.

"Uh...nobody important," I smiled crookedly, which was hard to do with everything that was happening.

We saw a green smoke come from around the corners and fill the hallways. "Honking stank!" I yelled and started to run as my friends followed from close behind me. Howard was better at keeping up now that his life was somewhat at stake.

Once we were safely out of the building we heard screams that quickly turned to growls soon after. My stomach turned at every growl. I knew that he knew we were here and I knew that we couldn't leave yet, even if we knew what to do.

"Hey, Randy, can't you still do Earth Attack without the suit?" I asked looking down at the soil below me.

"I don't think so," Randy replied.

"But you did that one time you were in the rap battle," I remembered.

"Hm...I could give it a try. Stay grounded, do not waver. The dirt itself will pay you a favor. To stop your foes and hold them back, harnest the soil for an Earth Attack!" Randy said punching the air and trying to come up with a rhyme. "The sorcerer is free so all I need...is help from a few green trees?" He said. Now I can completely understand why it was so hard for him to think of rhymes on the spot.

Nothing happened for a bit before the ground began to shake. At first I felt sick assuming it was the sorcerer then I realized it was Randy's Earth Attack. Trees sprouted legs and get into fighting stances. Each and every one of them.

"What the heck?" Léa said in awe.

"That is the weirdest think I've ever seen," Shayla said mirroring Léa's face unintentionally. I started biting my lip trying not to scream like a fangirl and Abby stood with her jaw dropped to the floor.

"So Bruce," I whispered to myself.

The trees crowded around Randy as he gave instructions, "So, here's the drill. The sorcerer is loose and is stalking innocent students. Please go and attack him. We'll be there in a bit."

The trees ran off and Randy looked back to us. "So who here knows how to fight?" Howard asked.

I raised my hand a bit and said, "I'm a yellow belt in karate."

"I know how to kick," Shayla said as Léa and Abby nodded, laughing, in agreement. I was laughing along with them. Randy smirked and Howard looked at her as if it were obvious and he didn't know it was a joke.

We strategized. Randy would take the Sorcerer head-on while I snuck up behind him. Howard and Léa would come in from the left while Shayla and Abby would come up from the right. We decided it was a good enough plan without making a plan B, which was pretty stupid of us.

We went charging in and were instantly knocked out and defeated within a minute or so. I woke up hoping it was all a bad dream but at the same time I had wished it wasn't. When I found Randy to the right of me chained up I sighed in relief and sadness.

I had realized that I was there first to wake up. My wrists were sore and my head hurt from the Sorcerer hitting me there. My nose suddenly itched and found that my arms were chained up behind my back.

"Of corse," I said sarcastically. I looked at my surroundings and found out that I was in a small room with my friends, Randy, Howard, and some other characters of the show I didn't know the names of but saw in the background. They must have a,so tried to stop the sorcerer.

A few minutes later Abby had woken up and groaned when she saw where she was.

"You were hoping it was all just a bad dream, huh?"

"Yep," Abby sighed. We sat in silence for a bit.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing," I spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"Yoh know, back home. At school. Ella, Mariana, Stephanie, Deoni, Jazz, Kaylee, Madrona, Jessica, Ava, Angelica, the other Ella, Taylr, and everyone else I didn't mention," I said and Abby smiled.

"You forgot Agnus," Abby brought up our little inside joke and I laughed shortly. We sat in silence for a bit longer before Shayla woke up being closely followed by Léa.

We all started talking. It was nice to just chat without having to worry about getting home. We told jokes and I told them about a Randy Cunningham 9th Hrade Ninja. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't think about what the Sorcerer's weakness was at that moment until, once we had all gotten quiet, I gasped loudly and my friends all quickly responded by looked up at me.

"His power balls!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Abby asked.

"The Sorcerer's weakness is his power balls! If he drains them then he has no power!" I said as Randy woke up. After I repeated my sentence to Randy, Howard woke up with a loud yawn. I repeated myself once more before I was questioned.

"How do we know for sure?" Randy asked.

"Several times the sorcerer has been defeated because he didn't have his power balls," I explained and Randy still looked skeptical.

"Like what?" Howard asked.

"Well, when you were fighting Evil Julian, you used up almost all of the power from the Sorcerer ball and Julian was pretty close to defeated...I guess. And another time the Sorcerer couldn't use his powers to stank students and in that same day he helped you, AKA the Ninja, fight Evil Julian but only when he had his power ball's evil essence was when he was really able to take him down," I gave a couple of examples.

"Okay, so we have a plan. Now all we need to do is get out of here," Léa said pulling on the chains but had no luck breaking free.

"Hm...I think I have a plan," I smiled.

 **A/N: Yes, I am fully aware that this chapter sucks. Please don't hate me :P**


	13. Unlikely Ally

"I saw this on Gravity Falls once," I said. I then put my feet on the metal bars behind me holding my chains to my hands. I pushed against the metal and the chains broke with a loud _snap._

My friends looked at me with shock. Randy and Howard's expressions showed that they were expecting that to happen. I got up onto my feet and Randy did the same thing as i did. My friends then did the same and soon Howard did too, with a little bit of hesitation.

"Now how are we gonna get out of this cage?" Abby asked.

"I have no idea," I admitted.

"Of course," Howard whispered to himself.

"Hey, don't say that. I'm sure we'll find a way," I said. I'll be honest, I didn't remember Howard being quite so moody in the series. I should have expected that response from him.

I saw Shayla look over to the other Norrisville citizens who were out cold in the same cage as us. "Maybe they can help us," she said. We all looked over to them but they didn't seem too willing to help. Especially since they're knocked out.

"I don't think they can help us when they're unconscious," Randy pointed out.

"Maybe they have something on them that could help," Lea suggested.

"Okay, I am _not_ gonna search through every person's belongings until I can find something that could possibly DESTROY METAL!" Howard yelled getting frustrated. I admitted, he did have a point. I don't think anyone just carries around some sort of metal cutter-thingy.

"I wish Tpoh were here," I said to myself.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Sorry, Avatar refrence," I shrugged sheepishly. Before any more "fun" conversations could go on we heard a loud roar. It sounded familiar but not in an animal way. In more of a villainous cry sort of way.

"What the juice?" Randy asked what I was thinking.

"That sounded like the sorcerer. But why would he be in danger? The ninja's the only one who can stop him," I said and then realized something. "Oh my ninja! Randy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I exclaimed.

"Depends, are you thinking about how this same situation reminds you of a weird moment in a video game you played three years ago?" Randy asked.

"What? No. How do you...never mind. I think one of the past ninjas are helping you!" I replied kinda surprised at Randy's response.

"Who do you think it could be?" Randy questioned. I shrugged as a response. I had no idea.

We all waited for about 30 seconds thinking about it, and by we I mean Randy, Howard, and I. The only things my friends knew about the show were either what I had told them or what they had found out in the past couple days.

I then gasped, "Do you think it could be...?" I looked right at Randy.

"Maybe," Randy finished. We all stood in silence before Howard spoke up.

"Okay, what the juice are you two talking about?" He asked.

"Mac Antfee is the only ninja I can think about besides first ninja, who's trapped in the Nomicon, and Nomi, who isn't even confirmed to exist," I said/

"Nomi?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I'll explain later. For now, we gotta get free," I said and then thought of something, "Randy, can I see your phone?" I asked.

"Sure but I don't have-"

"Thanks," I cut Randy off as I snatched the phone from his hands. "It's time for everyone to meet momma bear," I smiled. I looked through Randy's contacts until I found one labeled 'mom'. Then I called her.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi, mom, it's...uh...Randy," I tried to do my best male voice I could.

 _"Hi, sweetie. Are you okay? Why aren't you home?"_

"I'm trapped in a cage somewhere at Norrisville High. Some big meanie locked me here after knocking my friends and me out! I need your help!"

 _"I'm on my way,"_ I heard her say stiffly. I knew she was angry and, knowing that moms were overprotective when needed, I knew she would be able to break us out of here.

"What the heck did you just do?" Abby asked.

"I got Randy's mom to come save us. Nothing is more powerful than momma bear," I smiled. Sure, not all moms are like that but Randy seemed like he grew up in a good enough household to assume his mom is like this.

Randy sighed and sat down. "What's the matter?" I asked, turning my attention towards him.

"I failed," Randy replied, his voice full of regret and sorrow.

"You're kidding me, right?" Howard asked.

"No. I'm not kidding, Howard. The sorcerer's free, the Nomicon's gone, and I destroyed the ninja suit. We're all doomed and it's all my fault!" Randy buried his head into his knees.

I looked over to my friends before awkwardly sitting next to Randy, "You haven't failed yet. There's still hope," I said and Randy sniffled before looking up to me. His eyes were glistening slightly.

"How can you be sure?" He asked.

"Someone once told me that hope comes from the ones you care about the most. Well, Howard's here and you're mom's coming. Those are just two people you care about," I said. I have no idea how I came up with that. I looked to Randy as he wiped his eyes before, unexpectingly, hugging me. My eyes widened and I had no idea what to do. The only other guy who had hugged me are my family. That's it. Yeah, I'm lonely. I awkwardly patted him on the back a couple times before he released himself from the hug, which I was still surprised about, and stood back up.

I stood up too and then heard a _clang_ of metal chiming against the floor.

"What the juice?" I asked. We all looked out of our cage and saw someone who I assumed was Randy's mom.

She got out a bobby pin and picked the lock. We all got out and thanked her. Howard saw the door on the floor and looked at it with shock.

"Randy, your mom is so honking bruce."

"I know," Randy smiled. We all walked out of the room in awkward silence.

"So, Randy. I wanna talk to you about something," Randy's mom spoke up.

"What?" Randy asked.

"There's this interesting rumor going around about you being the Norrisville Ninja. I want the truth, young man, and I want it fast."

When I heard this I was shocked. I knew news traveled fast but this is ridiculous.

 **A/N: So yeah, late update. My only excuse is Christmas and my dad's birthday (which is on Christmas Eve)**


	14. The Return

"Uh...," Randy tried to find the right words as we ran down a long, dark, hallway. I could barely see the light shining through a rectangular-shaped hole in the wall, which I assumed was where Randy's mom knocked the door down.

One by one we all ran out of the door and I squinted once I saw the light once more after being trapped in that dimmed room for who knows how long.

Randy's mom paused, "now, if I can't get the truth from you I'm going to ask one of your friends," She frowned.

Randy inhaled deeply then exhaled, "It's true. I've been the ninja for about a year now. I didn't tell you, because I knew I couldn't, to protect you and so that neither of us would get mind-wiped by the Nomicon."

"The Nomi-what?" Randy's mom asked.

"Long story short, it's an 800 year old book filled with ninja wisdom," I said quickly and then the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?" Shayla shouted as she nealed down and rhe rest of us did the same

"I think it has something to do with the Sorcerer," I replied. Just as I said that a huge tree with a face came flying in our direction and landed with a _thump_ right in front of me, "Yep, defiantly the Sorcerer."

We all continued to run the second the ground stopped shaking, dodging the large tree in front of us. We came to the center of town where we found a 50 foot tall sorcerer towering over most of the buildings.

"Dang," I said looking up at the gigantic Sorcerer.

"I'm never gonna be able to do this," Randy's voice was shaky. Suddenly the Sorcerer turned around and spotted Randy. He picked up the Ex-Ninja with his large, bone-crushing, hand.

"No!" Randy's mom shrieked.

Randy squirmed to get free but had no luck. The Sorcerer smiled. "So this is the one who's been ruining my plans all along. Well, look around, Ninja. How's your peaceful world now?" The Sorcerer laughed as Randy looked down. There were monsters as far as the eye could see. If people weren't already monsters, they were about to be.

"You failed," The Sorcerer beamed. A tear streamed down Randy's face and fell off his chin.

Randy then deadpanned. He looked the Sorcerer in his large, menacing, eyes and said, "no. I haven't fails. Not yet. No matter how much you try to get into my head, hope is what keeps me going. As long as I have hope there's no stopping me, and you know it. You can't stank me, even without the suit, 'cause I don't want revenge; I want everyone to be safe."

I looked up at Randy and my mouth might as well been dropped down to the floor after hearing that. He may not have noticed but he was talking really loud.

What happened next, shocked me to pieces. The Sorcerer seemed to loosen his grip on Randy. Then, Randy's eyes started to glow, and I'm not just talking about a bit of glowing in the pupils, I'm talking full-on eye. Then, glowing red marks started appearing where the red lines on his suit would be. The Norsu Nine symbol on, what would be, his suit glowed brighter than any of the other lines.

The Sorcerer dropped Randy in astonishment and, to everyone's surprise, the boy landed with his feet planted firmly on the concrete with no further hesitation. The red lights engulfed him and Randy was soon wearing the ninja suit. Weapons and all.

We all stood in shock, including the sorcerer before he brushed it off and got in a fighting stance. Randy's mom looked the most shocked out of all of us, she also looked hurt.

Randy, his eyes still glowing along with the red on his suit, did a couple flips from multiple fighting styles. As he did so, a red and orange orb appeared and expanded, its core glowing and pulsing at Randy's heart-rate.

He shot the glowing orb at the sorcerer and the second it reached him, it exploded and, once the smoke cleared, the sorcerer was nowhere to be found. The remaining stank coiled with the smoke and slowly disappeared. Stank'd people started turning back to normal and Randy turned around to us. His face was blank, his eyes were still glowing red, and the red on his suit were still there.

He walked over to me and looked at me in the eyes, the red of his eyes sending chills down my spine. I looked at his with amused shock. He smiled and reverted back to normal, the suit disappearing. He started to fall weak and I caught him just before he hit the ground, with the help of my friends, Randy's mom, and Howard.

I looked down to my arm and it started fading, then the fade pulsed. "What the...?" I asked myself.

I looked over to my friends and it was happening it them too, but it wasn't happening to Randy, Howard, or Randy's mom.

"I think we're going home!" Léa smiled.

"Yay!" Abby and Shayla celebrated in unison, but I didn't celebrate.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked, "Don't you wanna go home?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like Norrisville is willing me to stay," I replied.

"Haha, very funny," Léa assumed I was joking.

"I'm not kidding," I snapped but calmed down right away.

"Well, we have no other choice. We literally desitagrating back into reality," Shayla pointed out.

"You're right," I sighed. Then I smiled to my new-found friends; Howard and Randy, who had just woken up. "I guess this is goodbye."

Randy smiled sadly, "I guess so."

Howard tried to sweeten up his tone a bit, "Bye," He said simply.

I smiled, "Bye, Howard. Thank you, Mrs. Cunningham, for all your help."

Randy's mom smiled and nodded. My friends thanked her too and, before I could say anything else, I was taken back home and everything was back to normal. As if no time had passed since I had left. I sighed sadly before putting on a fake smile.

"Let's go inside and eat," I suggested.

"Yeah, I'm _starving_ ," Shayla over-exaggerated and we all started laughing.

 **A/N: The end!**

 **So, if you're really confused as to what happened to Randy, here's the basic explanation: he went into the ninja version of the Avatar State. Here the basic explanation for people who don't watch Avatar: He gathered up all of the power and combined wisdom of past ninjas and it gave him enough power to defeat the sorcerer single-handed. Yeah so I'm bad at fight scenes, sorry. I promise I'm way better when I'm drawing it out in a comic or something.**

 **Now, I do realize how cheesy the ending is and may change it later on, who knows. Did you like the story? I noticed not many people were reading it but continued writing it for the small portion of people who still cared enough to read.**

 **That's all, hope you enjoyed and I plan on writing a Secret Trio fanfic eventually so stay tuned for that :P.**

 **On that note, GOODYBYE EVERYBODY!**


End file.
